Bellatrix's Doll
by calitana
Summary: Muggle born are really kidnapped pureblood children. Bellatrix finally takes her daughter home.


Bellatrix's Star Doll

The war ended quickly with Dumbledore's death. He had thought that he could die a hero's death and no one would be any wiser on his plan to drive dark wizards into extinction. But he was wrong. Oh so very wrong. Dumbledore had been right to refuse to teach Harry himself the Mind arts. Voldemort had used his link with Harry and carefully snuck past the old man's shields and discovered his plans. Then he simply let the man off himself by Snape's hand. Once Dumbledore gone there was no one left to guard the Grounding stones that held the centuries old spell. Voldemort and his Death Eaters quickly went to work on destroying them and showing the world Dumbledore was not the wizard everyone believed him to be.

People were still looking for how Dumbledore had set the spell but what the spell did had mostly been unveiled. For starters it entered the minds of house elves owned by dark wizard families. It whispered into their ears of how the children would never be safe in their current homes. The voice would beg and plead to the house elf to take the baby to the muggle world and leave it with a muggle family. Eventually the voice and the guilt would drive the house elf mad so that the elf could never speak of what it had done. And even if they did who would believe the mad house elf was babbling anything except nonsense. The muggle family would find the baby and the baby's magic sensing the need to be protected would convince the family that they had always had this child and change the child's features to blend in with the family.

The second thing the stones cause unease among the light wizards and the dark wizards. Those with naturally light magical cores received one frequency and those with naturally dark magical core received another. Each time these frequencies were in close contact with one another they clashed causing extreme dislike which grew naturally into hate. How long the spells had been in place was anyone's guess but it was believe to be much older than Dumbledore himself. Why the spell was in place was also a mystery. One thing was for certain was that Dumbledore had changed it to what it currently was. A kidnapper of dark children.

Voldemort destroyed the stones and absorbed the latent energy making him the most powerful wizard alive. No one dared challenge him. His first act was to round up all the "muggle born" children and test them for their lineage. While this was done he rounded up members of the Order of the Phoenix. Many though no longer under the spell were loyal to Dumbledore and were locked away. Moody, Arthur and Molly included. Percy managed to save his younger siblings by staking claim over them and proving his loyalty laid with the Ministry and never with Dumbledore. Bill and Charlie fled the country. McGonagall was left in charge of the school as her loyalties laid with the school and the protection of the children. Besides the children needed a familiar face to lead them through this difficult time. After all it wasn't easy to find out that the people that raised you were not your parents. The Death Eaters who were getting their long lost children back wanted the transition to be as easy as possible for the children.

Voldemort started the process by claiming Harry Potter as his grandson. Son of his stolen daughter Lily Evens. As it turned out he had not landed the killing blow but rather Peter Pettigrew had. Voldemort had been there to meet his grandson and place protection spells on him. Dumbledore's spell had warped Peters mind so that he thought killing the Potters was what Voldemort wanted. But that was another story.

The third day into the lineage testing would stick into the mind of many for years to come. Bellatrix LaStrange came shrieking into the Great Hall, "This is taking too long I want my Daughter! Give me my little star back NOW!" All the girls coward at her words and struggled to make themselves as small and as unnoticeable as possible. Everyone had heard how crazy the witch was. No one wanted to be claimed as hers. Severus and the rest of the Death Eaters waited for her craziness to calm down as she stormed up and down the rows.

Grasping talons pulled a black haired girl from Ravenclaw in front of the potions master. "Test her! Test her NOW!" the crazy witch hissed. An anguished wail left the witch as the girl was carted off to a different dark family. Again Bellatrix stormed the tables snatching and discarding girls too young and too old. It did not take long for them to figure out that she was aiming for girl in Harry Potter's year and the one above. Another black haired girl was dragged up then one with curly hair. Neither were a match. Hermione flattened her hair the best she could as Bellatrix approached her table. The movement was a mistake as Bellatrix's claws snatched at her hair. Hermione's head was wrenched back and forth as Bellatrix looked for any sign that they may be related. She must have found one because she dragged the little lioness to the front.

Severus said nothing as he pricked her finger for the required blood and squeezed it to the treated parchment. Hermione's family tree spread gradually getting darker until it was legible. There for the world to see was her adopted name and her birth name connected to Bellatrix. Bellatrix cackled and grabbed Hermione close. "Mine! Mine! My daughter. My little star. My _."

Hermione was unrecognizable even to herself as she stared into the mirror in front of her. She looked like a young Bellatrix. Upon Bellatrix claiming her a potion had been forced down her throat and erased the changed Hermione's magic had made to make her a part of the muggle family. The changes were light in her bone structure. The most noticeable change was in her hair. No longer was it a soft brown with wild curls. There was nothing soft about its new black curls.

Bellatrix herself had spent hours taming her hair into neat ringlets. The Dark witch had loved every second of changing Hermione's appearance. She had spelled off her clothes and forced her into a bath and washed Hermione's hair herself. Hermione tried to protest but was hit with a _Silencio_ and a curse that relaxed her muscles so that she could barely stand under her own strength.

A dress reminiscent of the night sky was spelled onto her along with elbow length gloves. Stockings and dainty shoes were slipped onto her feet as Bellatrix did her make up. This procedure was completed every morning and every night when she was slipped into a night gown and tucked into bed like a small child by Bellatrix.

She tried to escape. She really did. A few times she actually managed to get passed the wards but Bellatrix always found her. "If you want to explore my little star you must wait for Mummy." She would lecture and coo as Hermione was dragged back. "Such a brave girl you are. But no need for that. Mum is here now. Just stay by Mum." After the third time Bellatrix incorporated ribbons into Hermione's outfits. They were magic ribbons of course as Hermione soon found out. Whenever she tried to sneak under Bellatrix's notice they tightened so that she could barely breath much less walk.

"Are you enjoying your new doll?" Bellatrix's husband asked one morning.

"My daughter." Bellatrix hissed as she set Hermione's food in front of her. Hermione felt tears slip down her face. "Oh now look what you've done!" Bellatrix raged at her husband as she fussed over Hermione's makeup. "I knew I shouldn't have let you see her. Oh baby don't worry mummy is here. I'll send him away. Then it will just be you and me. Forever. Like it's supposed to be."

AN: So this idea has been bouncing in my head for a long _long_ time and finally I wrote it down. There is no more to the story unless you write it. Talk to me if you want to use this idea. Personally I would love to see more Hermione as Bellatrix's daughter fics. This is un-beta'd and written in the middle of the night I hope I didn't do too poorly.


End file.
